Power semiconductor die packages are known and are used in computers and the like. One type of power semiconductor die package is a PQFN (power quad flat no-lead) type package. This type of package does have leads, but they do not extend past lateral surfaces of the molding material that encapsulates a semiconductor die.
An exemplary semiconductor die package is shown in FIG. 14. FIG. 14 shows a semiconductor die 108, which is sandwiched between a drain clip 101 and a die attach pad 103, which connects to a source region in the semiconductor die. The drain clip 101 is coupled to a drain lead 177 using solder 118.
While the semiconductor die package shown in FIG. 14 is effective, improvements could be made. First, power semiconductor die packages generate a significant amount of heat. It would be desirable to improve upon semiconductor die packages so that they can dissipate more heat. Second, the bottom of the semiconductor die package shown in FIG. 14 has an exposed source pad structure. This type of structure is not compatible with MLP (micro leadframe package) and S08 types of semiconductor die packages. Third, the clip connection to the drain lead 177 is a difficult, because it needs to be bent and aligned with a downset portion of the drain clip 101. The somewhat complicated structure also makes the semiconductor die package more expensive to produce. Fourth, the limited amount of space associated with the source die attach pad can limit the size of the dies used in the semiconductor die package.
It would be desirable to provide for a semiconductor die package that can address these and other problems. Embodiments of the invention can address the above problems, and other problems, individually and collectively.